Spandex Is Sexy and You Know It
by paigeleg
Summary: Burt and Elizabeth Hummel left their son to live with his Aunt and Uncle when he was only 8 years old. Six years later after tracking down his father's old research partner, Kurt Hummel might just find out why.


**A/N: HELLO ALL! I am so sorry about not updating *anything* and then popping out another new story, but hey. When inspiration smacks you in the face with a ten ton bowling ball you roll with it. **

**And wow, I need sleep. **

**Anyway, enjoy my take on a Spider-man!Kurt/Blaine Anderson-Stark AU. **

**Spoilers: Glee seasons 1,2, and 3. The Amazing Spider-man. **

**Also, there is another note at the bottom in regards to my other stories and where I plane on going with this one. **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Spandex_

_Chapter 1: Farewell_

_A Klaine Fanfiction_

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…..". 8-year-old Kurt Hummel counted slowly. He paused, and opened one eye to peek through his fingers. Not seeing his parents anywhere, he smiled to himself.

"11…18…19…20! Ready or not Dad, here I come!" He shouted before bouncing off the stairs with enthusiasm. He stepped quickly and quietly through the nearest doorway, leading him into the Kitchen. He scanned the room carefully. Seeing no sign of his father, he turned and quickly made his way down the hall. His father's office door was open.

He was going to find him no time.

Grinning, he pressed both of his hands to the door and pushed it open.

He didn't find his father.

What he did find was a giant mess.

Papers had been thrown carelessly about the room and his father's desk had been turned over. All the books had been shoved off the book shelf, and every picture and painting torn from the wall. The safe his father kept hidden behind the family photo of the three of them had been broken into.

Stepping further into the room he noticed the glass door behind his father's desk. One of the panels near the handle had been smashed in, and the door it's self was ajar.

Kurt didn't know much, being only 8 year of age, but he knew then that something was very, very, very wrong.

Opening his mouth and taking in as much hair has his little lungs could muster, he let a blood curdling:

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Burt Hummel wasn't hiding. He never did when he and his son played hide and seek. Instead he would tell Kurt to count to 20 while sitting on the stairs, then place "hints" to where he was (shoes underneath a curtain, jacket over a broom poking out of the hall hall closet kind of thing) then sneak around their second stair well and stand right be hind his son while the boy skipped a few numbers and chase after his father.

He was standing on the stair case now, waiting for Kurt to come running up behind him, tiny arms wrapping around one leg and yelling, "I found you!" when he heard it.

He took off in an instant, running towards his office where he had last seen Kurt.

Nothing, and Burt swore to God then and there, nothing would ever cause his baby boy to scream like that again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Burt go to the office, he took in the surroundings. Noticing Kurt unharmed he went to his boy, lifting him and out of the way of his desk. Scanning the area around his desk quickly, he spotted what he was looking for.

Pulling the busted drawer up and out of the desk he flipped it over. Running his hands over the side he felt the latch and pushed. The panel on the bottom slide open, revealing a slim hidden compartment. A single file was kept there. Grabbing it quickly, Burt shoved it into his leather satchel and called for his wife.

Not a minute later, Elizabeth Pillsbury-Hummel walked into the room, a small smile on her face.

"You boys aren't getting into too much-" she cut herself short as she surveyed the scene. She rushed to Kurt, picking him quickly and walked out the room, her husband behind her.

"Are his bags still in the trunk?" Burt asked from behind. His wife nodded, trying to hold onto a squirming Kurt.

"Burt…do think they'll…"

"No. We will take him to your sister's place. You know Emma and Will think of Kurt as their own."

Elizabeth nodded again, sliding into the passenger seat of the car, ignoring her son's questions as her husband started the car.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They arrived at Will and Emma's about an hour later. After quick hellos and rushed explanation (which Kurt hadn't been allowed to sit in on), his mom was kneeling in front of him.

"Kurt, honey, you are going to stay with Aunt Emma and Uncle Will from now, okay? You need to be a good boy for them. And don't worry, I told Aunt Emma how you only eat organic peanut butter and jelly with the crust cut off. She also knows to only make that peach green tea you like for your little parties." Elizabeth told him, her voice wavering.

"Mama…I want to stay with you and Daddy. Uncle Will wears too many sweater vests and won't let me pick out his outfits."

Burt took this time to kneel next to his son, pushing the bangs from his eyes.

"I know this is tough, kiddo. But your mom and I, we need to go away for a bit."

"How long is a bit, Dad?"

"I don't know, bud. I don't know. But your Aunt and Uncle love you very much. Do this for us, okay?"

Kurt bit his lip but nodded anyway. He was a big boy now after all.

"And remember, no one pushes the Hummel's around. No one." Burt kissed his son on the forehead before standing and heading for the door.

"I love you so much, baby. No matter what. I will always be proud of you." Elizabeth kissed both her son's cheeks, then stood and joined her husband. "Goodbye, Kurt."

With that Burt and Elizabeth Hummel walked out of their only son's life forever.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: So It's Au, but several events from the show will make an appearence. Such as: NBK, and I am kind of morphing seasons 1,2,3, and the Amazing Spider-Man into this. I actually plan on making a sequel to this one, and will throw The Avengers into that one. This one will be between 12-20 chapters, depending on how much i get written per chapter**.

**It'll go up on my FF account, and no, I have not abondoned my other fics. I have most of The City planned out, and have the next Chapter of Changeling written and ready to be typed up. I need to Remember where I was going with Pet Shop, seeing as I think I mixed up a few chapters on that. **

**As for My Angel Put The Devil In me, It's only going to be a two parter, so the next chapter is going to end it. **

**But yeah, new fic and some updates. **

**Don't you lot feel special?**

42 SECONDS AGO


End file.
